


Inspiration

by saeransbf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeransbf/pseuds/saeransbf
Summary: Zen meets with Jumin to discuss the cat food commercial.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 2016 but I have sooo many old fics that I never posted... it's a goddamn shame. So have this lil drabble of my two favorite idiots. Also I half ass proof read this so good luck with typos lol
> 
> (does Juman Han is a furry??)

Zen is wearing his earbuds as he steps into the C&R International office building. He's only been here a couple times before, but the lady at the front desk notices him right away, and tells him to go on up.

Zen thanks her, replacing his earbud. The elevator ride is long and boring; sometimes, Zen runs into fans, but apparently nobody knows him here. Or, even if they do, they aren't fans.

Jumin works on one of the highest floors, so the wait is agonizing, and even the elevator takes forever to get him there. When he finally does (after several stops along the way), Jaehee is bustling around, very busy, but she pauses when she sees him.

"Zen?" she says, apparently in utmost shock. "What are you doing here...?"

He shrugs, going for nonchalant. "Jumin wanted to talk about the cat commercial. I dunno, he was ~struck with inspiration~ or something."

"Oh... well, it is his lunch break in five minutes. I just assumed he'd spend it looking over papers like he usually does." She looks mournfully at the stack in her hands. "You can wait by my desk here; he should be around in a minute."

Without another moment of hesitation, she's off, flying around the office again.

Zen stands there for a couple minutes, messing around with his phone; nobody's in the messenger, his twitter feed is basically dead, and nobody has texted him recently (other than Jumin asking him to come here).

Finally, Jumin enters through the elevator. "Zen." He doesn't apologize for the short wait, but Zen is too eager to get away from all these busy bodies to care at the moment. "My office, then."

Obviously, little thought is put into the way Jumin puts his hand on the small of Zen's back to lead him past associates and into his office. Zen looks at him - did he even notice he did it?

It doesn't seem like it, because immediately afterwards, Jumin sits at his desk. Zen sits in one of the guest chairs. "Elizabeth stepped on the remote and changed the channel last night, and a children's show came on."

"Oh god," Zen mutters. Jumin ignores him.

"On the show, there were young children dressed up as different animals. There was a dog, a fish, a monkey... and a cat." Zen starts to suspect where he's going with this, but oh god, he's praying it's not.

That's when he pulls out the cat ear headband. "No," Zen says, immediately. His nose feels itchy just looking at that thing! "Never, not in this lifetime--"

"You're under contract," Jumin reminds him as he stands, stepping around the desk and towards Zen. He sets the cat ears on Zen's head, and Zen scowls. "Perfect."

Zen glares at him, the soft fur surprisingly pleasant on his head. "I hate you."

"That's fine." He stands back, examining Zen. There's a familiar glint in his eyes, as he comments, "you look good."

"No, I look ridiculous," Zen snorts, turning his head away; Jumin is still too close for him to properly stand without bumping into him, so he settles for stiffening in his chair to show his contempt.

Jumin reaches down, gently cupping Zen's face in his hands. "You look... delectable." His thumb runs over Zen's cheekbone, and his eyes flicker to Zen's lips. Zen is holding his breath, waiting...

But Jumin doesn't do anything, instead standing straight again, coughing to clear his throat. "Anyway. I... think the cat ears look lovely, but they aren't right for the commercial."

Zen stares at him, dumbfounded. "After all that? Seriously, why not?" He likes the way Jumin is looking at him while he has the cat ears on, loves the expression, the attraction.

"Because I'm the only one who gets to see you in those." His answer is straight forward, and now he pulls Zen up and towards him, their bodies close and familiar with each other. Zen is blushing.

Jumin's hands caress Zen's neck now, making him shiver. "Maybe I should get you a collar. With a bell, so you can't go anywhere without me hearing." Zen's breath hitches as Jumin's other hand slides down, touching Zen's thigh. "I'd like to put you on a leash, too. I think you'd be so pretty, doing whatever I said."

Zen is quiet as Jumin gropes his ass, other hand tangling in his rat tail. "What? Cat got your tongue?" The smirk on his face is so annoying, Zen has to kiss it off.

This stumbles them back, and Jumin's back hits against his desk, and while it wasn't very hard, there's still an audible thump.

This, in turn, causes Jaehee to knock loudly on the office door, and Zen flies back, landing himself in the chair as Jumin stands straight and tries to compose himself.

Jaehee lets herself in a moment later, giving the two of them odd looks. "I heard a bang... are you two alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Assistant Kang. Thank you."

Zen gives her a smile, and she seems to relax. "I like the ears," she says, before closing the door.

Zen flushes and pulls them off, having forgotten about them momentarily. He stands, handing them to Jumin, who refuses. "Keep them." He smirks. "Send me some selfies later. I... have a few requests to make."

Zen scoffs. "Fuck, no. I'm not taking requests." He pauses, giving Jumin a sideways glance. "You'll get what you get."

And with that, he puts the ears in his jacket, and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
